Scary Stories on Halloween
by Soniclover23
Summary: It's Halloween! What better way to spend Halloween night with your friends joined in a circle telling scary stories while eating candy?


**Hi guys! I'm baaaack with another Halloween one-shot! I am so happy to know that my other Halloween story, 'Never scare girls on Halloween' already has one year since I published it last year. It feels nice. This one-shot will be a bit different. If you guys like scary urban legends, well, your're in luck because that's what my one-shot will be about! Enjoy and have a Happy Halloween!**

It was a dark Halloween night. The wind was softly flowing in the air, disturbing nobody outside of the streets of Station Square. The laughter of kids was heard everywhere in every neighborhood in the city. Candy wrappers were on the floor as well as leaves from the trees letting everyone know it was fall season. A certain gang was finishing their last houses for trick or treating and then heading off to Amy's house for some scary Halloween stories in the dark.

"Man, this year these people went all out huh? My bag is already ripped from the amount of candy I have." Knuckles stated, munching on candy from his bag. Knuckles decided to dress up as a ninja wearing a mask and a sword around his waist.

"Definitely. This will probably last me until next Halloween!" Cream giggled, hugging her candy bag. She dressed up as a daisy flower since it was one of her favorite flowers.

"I can't wait to start spreading them out. I want to trade some candy because there is a ton that I don't like…" Amy mumbled, already picking her unwanted candy. She decided to wear a cat costume with cat ears, a black sleeved shirt, black jeans, black flats, a black tail, and make up on her face which consists on whiskers and a black nose.

"Darling, give me all your chocolates. I'd be gladly to trade in for some of my candy for those delicious chocolates you have right now. What do you say?" Rouge offered, admiring Amy's chocolates. Rouge dressed up as a police officer but in a sexier, female way.

"Deal." Amy replied, shaking Rouge's hand.

"You're crazy Ames. Giving up half of your candy which are like basically the best ones you have. I'm not giving anyone a single piece. Not even a touch of a wrapper." Sonic remarked, covering his candy so nobody would steal one. He was dressed up as a vampire with a vampire cape and fangs with blood on the sides. Tails shook his head, not surprised by his behavior. He was an evil scientists with a white wig, a white lab coat, and some scary make up on his face.

"Guys. Can we just hurry to Amy's house so we can just tell the scary stories already? We've been walking for hours and I don't think my candy bag can hold one more piece of candy." Tails whined, making everyone roll their eyes.

"Fiiiine." Everyone replied in sync.

"I can't wait to get high tonight!" Silver exclaimed. Everyone looked at him surprise.

"On candy!" Silver finished. Everyone laughed and some chuckled. Shadow was the quietest one of all his bag, half way full of candy.

"Nice Silver. Good one." Blaze exclaimed, high fiving him. Everyone then walked in silence reaching Amy's house. She got her keys out and opened the door. She forgot that she had spider webs in front of her door as decoration so she screamed thinking it was real. Everyone laughed while Amy glared at everyone. They all sat in the living room in a circle with their candy in front of them and into some comfortable clothes they all decided to bring if they got too lazy to go back home. Amy got a flashlight and turned off the lights.

"Okay. So who wants to start first?" Amy asked. Shadow raised his hand and received the flashlight.

"This story is one of my favorites. I suggest you get a hugging partner for goosebumps will for sure happen." Shadow chuckled, darkly. "The story is called The Killer in the Window…it all started with this girl who was home all alone watching TV on a cold winter night. The television was right beside a sliding glass door, and the blinds were open.

Suddenly she saw a wrinkled old man staring at her through the glass! She screamed, then grabbed the phone next to the couch and pulled a blanket over her head so the guy couldn't see her while she called the police. She was so terrified that she remained under the blanket until the police got there.

It had snowed a lot during the day, so the police naturally decided to look for footprints. But there were no footprints at all on the snowy ground outside the sliding door.

Puzzled, the police went back inside the house and that's when they saw the wet footprints on the floor leading up to the couch where the girl was still sitting. She never noticed.

The policemen looked at each other nervously. "Miss, you're extremely lucky," Shadow said, trying to sound like a police officer. One of them finally said to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," he said, "the man wasn't outside at all. He was in here, standing right behind the couch! What you saw in the window was his reflection." Shadow ended, closing his eyes. Everyone looked behind them making sure nobody was behind them. They looked back at Shadow and applauded.

"Not bad. Not bad. But wait until you guys hear mine!" Sonic exclaimed, snatching the flashlight away from Shadow, making him growl.

"My story is way better than Shadow's. Mine is called Flashed from Behind. It all started with a college student who was traveling home from school. As she entered one particularly long, dark stretch of forest, a car that had been following her suddenly raced up close, and the driver flashed his lights. She accelerated in order to pull away, but the car kept pace and again flashed his lights. She accelerated again, but the car behind her kept up and continued flashing his lights. Within moments, the student saw flashing blue lights from an approaching police car. She pulled over to the shoulder and so did the car behind her. She watched as the police car pulled up behind them both. The officer quickly exited his car, and then raced towards her. The officer pulled her quickly from the car and before she could ask what was happening he ran back to the car, and with his gun drawn, opened the back door and shouted, "Get out of the car slowly with your hands in the air." As the college student watched, a large man holding a knife got out of the back seat of her car. As he was being handcuffed, the man who had been following her told the college student that he was flashing his lights every time the man would rise up from the back seat to stab her." Sonic ended.

Cream was shaking tremendously while hugging Amy. Sonic nervously chuckled and crawled towards Cream.

"I'm sorry Cream I didn't mean to scare you. We can stop telling stories if you want to."

"N-N-NO worries…I'm good. C-Continue please." Cream replied, relaxing a little. Sonic handed the flashlight to Amy who volunteered next. She coughed a bit before telling her story. "This one isn't as scary as I thought it would be when I learned it but a story is a story and it's the only one I know. It's called The Suicidal Boyfriend. A girl and her boyfriend—both of them college students—are making out in his car. They have parked near a secluded forest so that they won't be seen by anyone. When they're finished, the boy gets out to take some fresh air and smoke a cigarette, and the girl waits for him in the safety of the car. After waiting for five minutes, the girl gets out of the car to look for her boyfriend. Suddenly, she sees a man in the shadows. Frightened, she gets back into the car to drive away—but as she does this, she hears a very faint squeak, followed by more squeaks. This continues for a few seconds, until the girl decides that she has no choice but to drive off. She hits the gas as hard as possible, but can't go anywhere; someone has tied a rope from the bumper of the car to a nearby tree. Finally, the girl slams on the gas again and then hears a loud scream. She gets out of the car and realizes that her boyfriend is hanging from the tree. It turns out that the squeaky noises were made by his shoes, scraping across the top of the car." Amy ended, sucking on her lollipop.

"Seriously? That's the only one you know?" Knuckles asked, chuckling. Amy glared and Knuckles which made him stop laughing.

"I liked it," Blaze said, looking at Amy with a sincere smile. She smiled back letting her know that she appreciates it.

"It was alright." Rouge commented.

"So? Anyone else?" Amy asked. Silver volunteered and took the flashlight.

"It's called Slit-mouthed woman. Some say that she was a samurai's wife. One day, she cheated on her husband with a younger and better-looking man. When the husband returned, he discovered her betrayal; enraged and furious, he took his sword and slit her mouth ear-to-ear. Some say that the woman was cursed to never die, and still wanders the world so that people can see the horrible scar on her face and pity her. Some people claim that others have actually seen a very beautiful young lady, who asked them: "Am I pretty?" And once they replied positively, she ripped off the surgical mask, and showed them her horrible wound. She then asked the same question and anyone who no longer found her pretty was met by tragic death from her hands. Some say that if you ask her that question, she will be confused and think for a while. This is the person's chance to run away before she realizes you're gone." Silver finished, turning off the flashlight.

"I'll admit…that was actually pretty scary…" Shadow mumbled. Sonic gasped, not believing his ears.

"Shadow the hedgehog is scared?!" He asked out loud. Everyone gasped as well while Shadow rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Shadow." Tails exclaimed. Shadow huffed in reply and ate some of his candy.

"Well, should we do one more? I'm kind of tired…" Blaze remarked, yawning. Everyone nodded and Tails took the flashlight.

"This story is called The Porcelain Doll. A teenage girl, popular, rich, and happy, was walking through a store with her mom and saw a beautiful porcelain doll, which would look great with her collection. She demanded that her mother buy it for her. He mother agreed and got it for her. As soon as the girl returned home, she unpacked the doll and set it on a stand above her bed. She then left her room and went out with her friends. When she got home, it was late and she was tired. She went to her room, put on her pajama's, and tucked herself into bed. When she woke up the next morning, she saw a note attached to the lamp beside her bed. It was from her mother, telling her they'd be out of town until next Sunday. She yawned and noticed that her cheek was sore, but she didn't pay much attention to it. She got dressed and went to school. This went on for a few days until she woke up and her cheek was extremely sore. She decided she'd check it out in a minute or two, then went about her room to pick out what she would wear. She finally decided and walked over to her full body mirror and noticed a large, ugly lump on her cheek. Figuring it was a pimple, she squeezed it, and felt something moving. All of the sudden, spiders began pulling themselves out of the lump. She screamed, but since there was no one home in her huge house, nobody heard her. She tore at the spiders but there were millions... and she died of the poison in their bites. Apparently... there was a nest of spiders in the porcelain doll she'd gotten." Tails finished, shivering a bit.

"Omg…that was so disgusting!" Rouge yelled, rubbing her cheek. Tails looked at her and nodded. They both realized everyone fell asleep with candy on them. They both shrugged and got comfortable as well until they both also fell asleep. One thing for sure is that everyone will be having nightmares. Too much candy? Or the scariness of the stories?

 **A/N: I want to thank the people who wrote these stories and gave me a chance to read them and change things up to make it as my own. Guys…I want to read about the Cow Head one but I'm too terrified to even read it. All I know is that you'll die of fear…if any of you guys have the courage to read it, please tell me what it's like. I want to know what's so scary about it. Hope you guys enjoyed. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
